Quillian
Quillian is a member of the Revolutionary army, though it is unknown if she serves directly beneath Dragon or is just affiliated with him as Revolutionaries. She ate the Shime Shime no Mi. Appearance Quillian is a fairly young woman with shoulder length black hair that is tied into a ponytail. She wears frameless glasses and has red eyes. She is five foot seven inches tall and weighs 137 pounds, but her weight is not all found within her chest like Natsume. Her outfit varies between a loose fitting musketeer tabbard that is yellow in color or a form fitting yellow and black tabbard fastened with a black belt. She usually wears white or black cotton pants that are loose around the legs, but tied tightly at the waist with a drawstring. Along with her top, Quillian will wear a white shirt with wide lace sleeves and a pair of brown leather boots to complete the ensemble. Personality She shares the same rebellious nature as Natsume, but is not as short tempered as her companion is. Quillian is a fast paced person, usually wanting to do things quickly and showing little desire to waste time. Although she likes to do things fast, she will formulate a plan of action first before taking any rash actions. Quillian seems to have a bit of a hot streak in her when it comes to Baroque Works and is initially not trusting of Mr. 2 until he saved her life. While she has a lot of angry feelings towards the organization, Quillian is not a heartless person and she even went so far as to bandage up Sadi-chan after she gave her a huge gash on her chest. Due to her personality, Quillian will often speak quickly as well and confuse people when her words get mashed together. She also has a habit of talking to her rapier Gulbrand as if it were its own being, but whether or not the sword responds or if it's just an unusual habit has yet to be seen. Relationships Revolutionaries Natsume Kedamono Quillian is known to work frequently with Natsume and she has a great respect for her as a fellow Revolutionary. She often refers to Natsume as "senpai," looking up to her as her elder and always seeking advice from her. Enemies Quillian made enemies with the Baroque Works at some point in her life when she denied a recruitment offer from Mr. 3 which ended up with him killing her family. Abilities Quillian, as a Revolutionary, is a dangerous threat to the World Government. It is unknown if she has any influence as a Commander in the army. Quillian seems to be skilled with a sword as she fights with a Rapier with great enough proficiency to kill a large number of Impel Down guards in a matter of moments. She does not seem to have Super-Human Strength like Natsume as she opts to not attempt to fight the Basilisk in Impel Down and simply run away. She appears to have great intelligence and knowledge of things that she learned while in the Revolutionary army, as she is seen explaining information about the various forms of torture and the unique properties of each floor in Impel Down. Quillian takes a rather unusual stance when fighting with her rapier, holding it in front of her face with the tip pointing down and holding her hand directly beneath the sharp point with her palm facing up. It is unknown what this stance is used for as she only managed to stab one wolf through the chest when assuming it before she got overwhelmed. It has been made apparent that she was able to move fast enough and exert enough force to pierce directly through Sadi-chan's whip when she was attacking Natsume. It should be noted that the whip was moving fast enough and was strong enough to destroy solid rock when she pierced through it. Quillian stated that she had been underestimated the entire time she was in Impel Down and she moved with apparent Super-Human Speed to attack Sadi-chan in a swift movement and cut her open with it. Devil Fruit Quillian ate the Shime Shime no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to electronically interfere with electronic devices by jamming them. History Before Quillian joined the Revolutionary army, she was sought out by Mr. 3 of Baroque Works in an attempt to recruit her. However, she declined his offer and as a result of it, Mr. 3 killed her entire family and left her with a warning that they would soon seek her out to capture her bounty. It can be assumed that Quillian was able to acquired a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif159,000,000 at some point before being scouted by Baroque Works and joining the Revolutionary army. At some unknown point, Quillian joined the Revolutionary army under the command of Dragon and began to work closely with Natsume. Riot of Impel Down Saga Revolutionaries Raid on Impel Down She accompanied Natsume and Faron to Impel Down on a mission to free Emporio Ivankov, one of their Revolutionary commanders and Portgas D. Ace, the son of Monkey D. Dragon. They succeeded at making an entrance, but they met with opposition in the form of Hannyabal. He was quickly taken out by Natsume and the riot on Impel Down was about to begin. Along with her two comrades, Quillian fought their way through Level One, freeing Buggy the Clown and giving him an order to lead the prisoners on a rampage before they reached the guard's room. They used their superior strength and fighting skill to take it over before crossing the bladed forest with Faron's Devil Fruit ability. Upon reaching the other side, Quillian noticed a hole that went down to Level Two and decided to continue on her own, but she was quickly faced with the wrath of the Basilisk on the next floor. On Level Two, Natsume and Faron saved Quillian from the rampaging Basilisk and the army of Manticores attacking her. They released Arlong the Merman Pirate and Kuro, former captain of the Black Cat Pirates and gave them the same order to release all the prisoners. In order to get down to Level Three, they fought the Sphinx, angering it into breaking the floor beneath them and dropping them down to the next level. Quillian was captured by Saldeath along with her fellow colleagues, Natsume and Faron, but they were released from the Kairouseki set that held them when the Sphinx went into a rage and broke through it. She, along with Faron, defeated the Impel Down guards while Natsume took care of the Blugori. Having taken the keys from the fallen guards, Quillian began to release prisoners on Level Three, stopping when she came upon Mr. 3 of Baroque Works and hesitating to release him while delivering some harsh words to him about their meeting in the past. She angrily released him, but not before slamming his head against the bars of his prison. Quillian was saved from the Sphinx by Mr. 2 on Level Three, opting her to trust him slightly more than she did Mr. 3 or any other Baroque Works Agent. The four of them continued on towards Level Four until they were stopped by Minotaurus at the well tower leading down to the next floor, but her and Faron continued onward on their own while Natsume and Mr. 2 fought the Demon Guard. In Level Four, they came across Mr. 1 who had just killed a prisoner without remorse. She tried to ask him to join their rebellion by starting a riot on that floor, but it only prompted him to attack them until Natsume arrived to quell the situation. On Level Four, Quillian assisted in defeating a group of jailers when the Revolutionaries team infiltrated the kitchen in order to regain their strength by helping themselves to the food within. They decided to move on to Level Five afterward, coming across Sadi-chan and her Demon Guards. Quillian was the one responsible for springing the ambush on them, blinding the four with a Flash Dial. Shortly after the defeat of Sadi-chan's Demon Guards, Magellan made his appearance in order to defeat them on his own. Quillian, along with Faron and Mr. 2, was then ordered by her leader to continue down to Level Five in order to find Emporio Ivankov, the latter stating that their mission was much more important than the battle. Quillian was doing investigation work on Level Five with the help of Mr. 2 to learn the whereabouts of Emporio Ivankov. They had no luck in getting any leads until a prisoner informed them of an abandoned guardhouse in the woods where a strange man was spotted. As it was their only lead, they trusted him and went to go investigate, but before they could get close to the guardhouse, their group was attacked by the savage Wolf Unit. They tried in vain to fight them all off and would have been killed had Faron not managed to scare off all of the wolves. As Quillian and the rest of the group laid unconscious in the snow, a mysterious man came out of the woods and took them all away. The stranger was Inazuma, the right hand man to Emporio Ivankov and he took them to Level 5.5 to be treated by the Miracle Person with his Emporio Vigor Hormones. During that time, Quillian filled Ivankov in on their mission and got him to agree to break out with them and free Ace at the same time. Ace's Liberation and the Crocodile in Hell Quillian left with the main attack group from New Kama Land in order to head to Level Six where Ace was being held. Once they arrived there, Ace was promptly freed by Natsume and Quillian got rather defensive when he spoke badly of Dragon. Quillian responded angrily that Dragon was fighting the very force the put Ace there and he should be more thankful, but Natsume calmed her down. When Ivankov later suggested that they should release Crocodile, Quillian was appalled to have even seen him and wanted nothing more than to kill him, but the Okama Queen told her that he would keep Crocodile in line with a precious weakness of his. She was then seen awaiting orders with Natsume for their ascent back to the top of Impel Down and the imminent escape and rescue of their precious cargo. Facing the Torturous Vixen While the Revolutionaries made their escape from Level Six up to Level Four in short time, their group was stopped by the Chief Guard Sadi-chan and attempted to attack Natsume and more of their allies, but Quillian stopped her, showing that she was in fact not a force to be reckoned with. Their battle was swift and brutal with Quillian quickly disarming Sadi-chan by severing the whip she wielded. She then clashed iron with her only to use blinding speed to appear on the other side of the torturer and cutting a gash open on her chest. As Quillian was leaving, she took it upon herself to suture Sadi's wounds so that she would not die, commenting that one who has not atoned for her sins did not deserve to die. Breaking Out Quillian caught up with Natsume just in time to see the three Demon Guards they defeated previously return once again. She was shocked to see they were still standing but Crocodile informed her that they were Awakened Zoan users and had incredible recovery rates. Along with her Revolutionary and recently recruited New Kama allies, Quillian fought her way up to Level One in order to make their great escape on the stolen Marine battleship that Ivankov commandeered, leaving Impel Down in shame and defeat. Major Battles *vs. Blugori *vs. Basilisk *vs. Sphinx *vs. Wolf Unit (with Mr. 2) *vs. Sadi-chan Trivia *The character Quillian, and this article were created by Subrosian. *Her name (Quillian) is pronounced with the word "Quill," as in a quill pen. *Quillian (the name) is based off of the territory Quillan from the Pendragon book The Quillan Games. External Links *Musketeer Tabbard - Image reference of the loose fitting tabbard that Quillian wears. *Tabbard - Image reference of the tight fitting tabbard that Quillian wears. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Subrosian Category:Characters Category:Swordswomen